prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE 2K15
WWE 2K15 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. It is the second game published by 2K Sports since Take-Two gained the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It is the second game in the WWE 2K series. It was released on October 28, 2014 in North America and October 31, 2014 in Europe. The release date for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 version was pushed back to November 18, 2014. Development Yukes Senior Producer, Arnaud Frey, revealed at Summerslam Axxess 2012, that they were currently developing a "next-generation WWE game". With 2K's acquisition of the WWE license in early 2013, it's not certain whether Yukes' work carried over into the production of WWE 2K15. WWE 2K15 is its first attempt as next-generation game for PS4 and Xbox One. WWE Superstar Justin Gabriel released a photo of himself being "scanned" for what appears to be the Eco-Motion engine used in NBA 2K14's next generation game. Ronnie Singh, 2K's community manager described the Eco-Motion engine as follows, "One example of the Eco-Motion Engine in action is the new fluid nature of player animations. Gone are the days of pre-canned animations that must play out exactly as they were mocapped. Now, players adjust their movements based on the environment around them." This shakes up the WWE games series as the game has previously been nothing but pre-canned animations. Former WWE NXT star Chris Hero released a photo on his Instagram account of himself in a motion-capturing suit, presumably capturing animations for WWE 2K15. Ironically, he would not be playable until WWE 2K18. WWE performers, Justin Gabriel and Big Show also posted pictures of themselves on a face scanner which means they are possibly confirmed to appear in the game. It was confirmed that CM Punk would be in the game as well. At E3 2014 it was confirmed that John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Daniel Bryan, Cesaro, Roman Reigns, AJ Lee, Sting, Naomi and Hulk Hogan (Retro) would all be in the game. This would also mark Sting's first ever WWE game although he has appeared in other video games like Showdown: Legends of Wrestling and WCW Mayhem. Following the announcement, it was announced that WWE were looking for Sting-lookalikes for a project including an orchestra. It has now also been confirmed that Cameron and Darren Young would join the others. Due to the releases on 12 June 2014, Brodus Clay, Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, Aksana, Curt Hawkins, JTG, Yoshi Tatsu, Camacho, Brian Kendrick, Evan Bourne, Mason Ryan, Raquel Diaz, Kaitlyn, Sin Cara or any of the released talents will not even appear in the game due to them been released just 4–5 months before 2K released the game. Ironically, Vicki Guerrero appears exclusively as a manager, but PlayStation 4/Xbox One exclusive. Some talents that have not been released during 2014, like Alexa Bliss, Alicia Fox, Bayley, Charlotte, Diego, Fernando, Heath Slater, Layla, Mojo Rawley, Rosa Mendes, Sasha Banks, Tyler Breeze, & Zack Ryder were also not playable. Also while the next few are not playable, they have been mentioned by commentary if you listen very carefully; Arn Anderson, Billy Kidman, Bret Hart, Chavo Guerrero, Doink the Clown, Eddie Guerrero, Gangrel, Goldberg, George Steele, Haku, Harley Race, Hercules, The Hurricane, Kamala, Lita, Mick Foley, Mr. Perfect, Roddy Piper, Scott Hall, Scott Steiner, Torrie Wilson, Vladimir Kozlov, X-Pac, Yokozuna, Zeus & more (Like for example, "Chris Jericho would've won the match if it weren't for Scott Steiner, etc.). Roster Raw(Superstars) *Batista *Big E Langston *Big Show *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Cesaro *Chris Jericho *CM Punk('12-'13) *Curtis Axel *Daniel Bryan *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Erick Rowan *Fandango *Jack Swagger *John Cena *Kane *Kofi Kingston *Luke Harper *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Rob Van Dam *Roman Reigns *R-Truth *Ryback *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Triple H *Xavier Woods Raw(Divas) *AJ Lee *Brie Bella *Cameron *Naomi *Nikki Bella *Summer Rae *Tamina Snuka Smackdown(Superstars) *Alberto Del Rio *Bad News Barrett *Cody Rhodes *Damien Sandow *Darren Young *Goldust *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Justin Gabriel *Mark Henry *The Miz *Titus O'Neil *Tyson Kidd *Undertaker Smackdown(Divas) *Natalya NXT Superstars *Adrian Neville *Bo Dallas *Corey Graves *Rusev *Sami Zayn Retro *Alberto Del Rio('11) *Batista('03) *Chris Jericho('02) *CM Punk('11-'12) *Daniel Bryan('12) *Kane('02) *Randy Orton('04) Legends *Booker T *Kevin Nash *Ric Flair *The Rock *Shawn Michaels *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Ultimate Warrior PlayStation 4/Xbox One Exclusive *William Regal(In WWE 2K16, he would not be exclusive.) DLC Sting Pack *Sting *Sting(Retro) Hogan Pack (Taken out from the sale in July 2015 due to Racist Remarks) *Hulk Hogan (2002) *Hollywood Hulk Hogan 2K Showcase: One More Match *Alberto Del Rio('11) *Christian *Edge *Mark Henry('11) *Randy Orton('11) *Sheamus('11) 2K Showcase: Hall Of Pain *Big Show('11) *Daniel Bryan('11) *The Great Khali *Jey Uso('13) *Jimmy Uso('13) *Kane('11) *Mark Henry(H.O.P.) *Randy Orton(H.O.P.) *Ryback('13) *Sheamus(H.O.P.) 2K Showcase: Path Of The Warrior *Andre The Giant *Colonel Mustafa *General Adnan *Honky Tonk Man *Hulk Hogan(P.O.W.) *Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Randy Savage *Rick Rude *Sgt. Slaughter *Ultimate Warrior('88-'96) *Undertaker('91) Season Pass Exclusive *Paige (Not Featured in Microsoft Windows Version) NXT ArRival Pack *Adam Rose *Emma *JBL *Konnor *Viktor WCW Pack *Bam Bam Bigelow *Diamond Dallas Page *Fit Finlay *Lex Luger *Lord Steven Regal Managers *Bill DeMott *Bobby Heenan (Path Of The Warrior) *Jimmy Hart (Path Of The Warrior) *John Laurinaitis *Paul Bearer (Path Of The Warrior) *Paul Heyman *Ricardo Rodriguez *Sensational Sherri (Path Of The Warrior) *Sid Justice (Path Of The Warrior) *Zeb Colter Bull Dempsey, Simon Gotch, & Veronica Lane make cameo appearances as NPC Rosebuds. Cut Characters * Enzo Amore * Lana (as a selectable manager, now she's just an entrance prop just like the Rosebuds.) * Sin Cara * Triple H '02 (as a separate playable character, they decided to make him an alternate costume instead. However, in the PS3 version of the game's create-an-arena mode, his render can be found.) * Trish Stratus Gallery Screenshots WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.1.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.12.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.11.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.2.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.3.jpg WWE_2K15_Screenshot_No.4.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.10.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.5.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.6.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.7.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.8.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.9.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.13.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.14.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.15.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.16.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.17.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.18.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.19.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.20.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.21.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.22.jpg WWE 2K15 Screenshot No.23.jpg WWE 2K15 Wrestlemania 31 - Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns - WWE World Heavyweight Championship! WWE 2K15 - Sting vs. Triple H - Wrestlemania XXXI PS4 Gameplay Honky-Tonk-Man-lr.jpg Warrior-IC-Title-lr.jpg Wrestlemania-VI-4-lr.jpg Warrior-Summerslam-4-lr.jpg Warrior-Wrestlemania-VII-1-lr.jpg Warrior-Wrestlemania-VII-4-lr.jpg Savage-Wrestlemania-VII-1-lr.jpg Slaughter-Hogan-lr.jpg Superstar Renders WWE 2K15 AJ Lee.jpg| AJ Lee WWE 2K15 Big E.jpg| Big E WWE 2K15 Big Show.jpg| Big Show WWE 2K15 Bray Wyatt.jpg| Bray Wyatt WWE 2K15 Brock Lesnar.jpg| Brock Lesnar WWE 2K15 Cesaro.jpg| Cesaro WWE 2K15 Chris Jericho.jpg| Chris Jericho WWE 2K15 CM Punk.jpg| CM Punk WWE 2K15 Damien Sandow.jpg| Damien Sandow WWE 2K15 Darren Young.jpg| Darren Young WWE 2K15 Daniel Bryan.jpg| Daniel Bryan WWE 2K15 Dean Ambrose.jpg| Dean Ambrose WWE 2K15 Dolph Zigger.jpg| Dolph Ziggler WWE 2K15 Goldust.jpg| Goldust WWE 2K15 Jack Swagger.jpg| Jack Swagger WWE 2K15 John Cena.jpg| John Cena WWE 2K15 Hulk Hogan.jpg| Hulk Hogan (Retro) WWE 2K15 Hulk Hogan.2.JPG| Hulk Hogan (Hollywood) WWE 2K15 Hulk Hogan.3.jpg| Hulk Hogan (nWo) WWE 2K15 Randy Orton.JPG| Randy Orton WWE 2K15 Roman Reigns.jpg| Roman Reigns WWE 2K15 Seth Rollins.jpg| Seth Rollins Shawn Michaels WWE2K15.jpg| Shawn Michaels WWE 2K15 Sheamus.jpg| Sheamus WWE 2K15 Sting.jpg| Sting WWE 2K15 Sting Retro.jpg| Sting (Retro) WWE 2K15 The Rock.jpg| The Rock Triple H WWE2K15.jpg| Triple H (Retro) samizayn_2k15.jpg| Sami Zayn adrianneville_2k15.jpg| Adrian Neville billdemott_2k15.jpg| Bill DeMott tripleh-coo_2k15.jpg| Triple H (COO) bodallas_2k15.jpg| Bo Dallas coreygraves_2k15.jpg| Corey Graves rusev_2k15.jpg| Rusev WWE2K15-Paige.jpg| Paige WWE2k15_Andre_the_Giant_CL_022515-lr.jpg WWE2k15_BobbyHeenan_RED_CL_022515-lr.jpg WWE2k15_SgtSlaughter_ClientLayer_Cs-lr.jpg WWE2k15_MUSTAFA_CL_022515-lr.jpg WWE2K15_GenADNAN_ClientLayered_JW-lr.jpg WWE2k15_RRR_CL_022515-lr.jpg WWE2k15_MACHO_MAN_DLC3_CL_032015-lr.jpg WWE2k15_UltimateWarrior_ClientLayer_Cs-lr.jpg WWE2k15_Honky_Tonk_Man_Cs_ClientLayer-lr.jpg WWE2k15_UNDERTAKER_ClientLayer_JW_Cs-lr.jpg WWE2k15_TRIPLEH_RED_CL_022515-lr.jpg WWE2k15_JimmyHart_RED_CL_0326151-lr.jpg WWE2k15_PaulBearer_Red_CL_032015-lr.jpg WWE2k15_Sherri_Red_CL_022515-lr.jpg Covers WWE 2K15 Cover.jpg|Original Edition Cover WWE 2K15 Hulkamania Edition.jpg|Hulkamania Edition Cover Videos File:The IGN First Game for August is... WWE 2K15 File:WWE IGN Live WWE 2K15 - Roster Reveal File:WWE 2K15 First Official Gameplay Trailer File:WWE 2K15's Bad News Barrett - Up at Noon File:WWE 2K15 - New Moves DLC Pack Trailer External links * ja:WWE 2K15 Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games Category:Wrestling sponsors